


Ничего не изменится

by СнЭговик (MirindaSnow)



Series: ДжессиЯсу [1]
Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Mini, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirindaSnow/pseuds/%D0%A1%D0%BD%D0%AD%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B8%D0%BA
Summary: Как провести время, когда не можешь вернуться домой из-за погоды.
Relationships: Yasuda Sayo & Ushiromiya Jessica
Series: ДжессиЯсу [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982578





	Ничего не изменится

**Author's Note:**

> **Посвящение:**  
>  Всем, кто прочитает.
> 
>  **Публикация на других ресурсах:**  
>  Уточнять у автора/переводчика
> 
>  **Примечания автора:**  
>  Я придумал это после чтения старых форумов по Уминеко.  
> Почему-то решил, что общежитие, где останавливалась Джессика и где жили служанки согласно седьмому эпизоду, - это одно и то же. (Вообще подозреваю, что тут очень много чего написано не так, как надо).  
> Пытаемся компенсировать недостаток моментов, когда Джессика называла Саё Саё.
> 
> **Также опубликовано:**  
> [На Книге Фанфиков](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8936369)

Единственным, что вынудило Саё оторваться от книги, оказалась темнота, которая не очень-то располагала к чтению.

Спасибо, что зажгли свет. О беспорядке, творившемся за окном, думать совсем не хотелось.

Пока Саё ждала, когда кончится урок у юной госпожи Джессики, это было её время, и ничто не должно было вставать между ней и книгами. Жалко только, что Шанон и Беатриче не могут тоже прийти в школу…

Саё подняла голову только в тот момент, когда отвлекать начал уже привычный школьный шум. Не сразу она переключилась с размышлений над загадками детектива на простое рассуждение, что если вокруг собралось много детей, то время занятий уже вышло. Саё рассеянно оглядывала море лиц, когда ей на плечо опустилась чья-то ладошка.

На Джессику она, обернувшись, посмотрела не то удивлённым, не то возмущённым взглядом. Сообразив, что это было не самое достойное приветствие, засуетилась. Но Джессика уже переключила внимание на вид за окном. Почему-то чуть не подпрыгивала на месте и смеялась.

— Ты поняла, да? — совершенно заворожённо смотрела она на Саё — конечно, после того, как что-то на улице её обрадовало.

— Госпожа?.. — пискнула Саё и напряжённо застыла. Опять у неё что-то не так пошло!

— Мы домой не поедем! Видишь, какой шторм? Значит, я тут с тобой останусь!

Джессика восклицала так, что становилось очень неловко за то, что не восторгаешься вместе с ней.

— Эй! Ну ты чего молчишь-то? Ша… Саё! — Она ещё несколько раз похлопала Саё по плечу, пока та осознавала, чего от неё ждут.

Похоже, этот был как раз тот самый случай, когда путь на Роккендзиму им с Джессикой был отрезан, и, конечно, обеим придётся дожидаться возвращения…

Да, в таких ситуациях было наказано остановиться в том общежитии, где Саё жила в нерабочие дни.

И Джессика была этому рада?..

— Госпожа, вы хотите со мной поиграть, пока мы на этом острове? — решилась спросить Саё.

Она-то уже представляла, как снова рассердятся другие служанки из Фукуина — теперь из-за того, что Саё пропускала работу. Даже если это на самом деле не работа была, а жалкие попытки помогать старшим, даже если, бывало, только приходилось исправлять за ней то, что совсем не получалось…

Она даже не радовалась тому, что шторм отдалил приход времени, полного очередных забот.

— Конечно, — смеясь, ответила Джессика.

— Вы думаете… можно?

Ой, как бы ругалась Рунон, если бы подтвердилась их версия «Ясу нужна, чтобы дружить с госпожой Джессикой».

Но это ведь неправда! Саё злость брала оттого, что нельзя было развеять все подозрения. Ну и что теперь, придётся сдаться и повести себя точно так, как они и думали?

А ведь Саё даже не уверена, правда ли Джессике будет с ней интересно…

— Ну, здесь же не как дома… Стой, а ты не хочешь?!

Наверно, не стоило думать о гневе далёких сейчас девчонок, когда прямо сейчас нужно было что-то отвечать.

— Да успокойся, никто ничего не скажет! Ага?

Саё не взялась бы спорить. Только и согласиться было невозможно…

Пока Джессика плюхалась на кровать то одним, то другим способом, Саё топталась возле двери и осматривала комнату — очень похожую на её собственную. Ну как не думать о том, что она будто пришла в гости к подружке, такой же обычной девочке?

— Что делать будем? — после долгих попыток попросту сев на край кровати, спросила Джессика, уже готовая, кажется, воплотить любую затею.

— А-а… Вы не хотите подготовиться к учёбе? — Саё всё же решилась встать поближе к ней.

— Что?

Саё хотелось спрятаться. Что за глупость сказала? Лучше бы и сразу согласилась, что наконец-то они смогут повеселиться вместе, хотя бы попробовать. Саё ведь даже после сближения с ведьмой всё ещё была бы рада обрести друга среди людей…

— Ты чем занимаешься в свободное время? — Джессика, похоже, собиралась её упрекнуть.

— Читаю, — призналась Саё несмело.

— Значит, любишь учиться?.. — Джессика разочарованно поникла.

Саё думала сказать, что дело не в этом, но та сразу же воодушевилась по новой:

— Ну, сейчас покажу, сколько можно делать интересного!

Это звучало обнадёживающе… и немного пугающе. Так размышляла Саё, пока Джессика с хитрой улыбкой обдумывала, что ей предложить.

— Ты же видела, какой здесь есть аквариум?

Саё начала бормотать отрицательный ответ, но Джессика сразу же всё поняла — наверно, на растерянном лице было написано. Вздохнула и со взглядом человека, которому предстояло тяжело поработать, встала с кровати. Зашагала к двери, обернулась и с улыбкой позвала с таким трудом двигающуюся с места Саё.

Конечно, на самом деле ей очень хотелось присоединиться. Поэтому она позволила себе забыть обо всех противных девчонках, о строгой госпоже Нацухи, о страхе — и как можно быстрее шагнула за дверь, которую распахнула Джессика.

Только всё равно надо было надеяться, что никому не попадёшься на глаза. Ведь у некоторых служанок выходной был сегодня…

Саё захотелось приятно поёжиться от мысли, что они сейчас где-то, совсем её не видят… Может быть, о ней и не вспоминают, даже с раздражением. Но как же здорово оставаться незамеченной и делать то, что хочешь — пускай есть риск попасться. Как раз это превращало проходы по коридорам во что-то ещё более притягательное.

— Наслаждайтесь, пожалуйста, — проговорила Джессика, разыгрывая почтительность и сама же хихикнула. Саё начала подозревать, что это была насмешка над тем, как она сама не поменяла манеру разговора и после того, как, кажется, согласилась просто повеселиться с Джессикой.

Но аквариум полностью захватил её внимание.

Он оказался неожиданно большим — хоть и находился на такой высоте, что было как раз удобно рассматривать яркие стайки рыбок. На этот раз Саё не заставила себя дожидаться и первая шагнула к аквариуму близко-близко, испугалась только, что сейчас уткнётся в него носом. А дотрагиваться до стекла вообще было страшно. Так она не хотела повредить его — красочный и яркий, отдельный живой мирок. Глаза разбегались, неизвестно, за кем лучше последить. Саё отчего-то обратила внимание на маленькую тёмную рыбёшку, которая поспешно уплыла в своё убежище и пряталась там так долго, что пришлось перевести взгляд на других. Но от этого было вовсе не грустно. На самом деле, за остальными обитателями аквариума тоже хорошо наблюдалось. Они очень весело мельтешили там, за стеклом, и Саё без стеснения улыбалась оттого, какими милыми они были. «Надо показать Шанон, ей бы обязательно понравилось…»

Саё отшатнулась от аквариума и посмотрела на Джессику, о существовании которой как будто забыла ненадолго. Та поглядывала довольно и самоуверенно. Саё растерянно перевела взгляд, но Джессика легко хлопнула её по плечу.

— Понравился?

— Да, госпожа, — ответила Саё серьёзно, выпрямившись и опустив голову.

— Ну чего, продолжай смотреть, ты ж была весёлой…

Саё несмело подошла обратно к аквариуму, стараясь рассматривать его с гораздо более скромным видом. Но рыбки всё ещё были слишком забавными и радостно-цветными, чтобы не заставить её улыбаться снова.

— Ладно, он хороший, но у нас ещё столько дел! — окликнула её Джессика немного внезапно. Саё поняла, что пока с аквариумом пора прощаться. Однако она не могла расстроиться — так прекрасно уже то, что удалось его увидеть. И всё равно он находится прямо в их общежитии, так что это не надолго. А Джессика уже собиралась показать что-то ещё, и Саё думала, откроет ли сейчас что-то такое же замечательное.

— Тут ещё коридоры такие… просторные, вот, — задумчиво проговорила вдруг Джессика. — Я давно хотела с кем-то побегать наперегонки, но пока было не с кем…

Она уставилась на Саё так, что нельзя было не понять намёков.

— Разве можно?..

— Кто узнает?

— Но вдруг нас заме…

Разве не сама Саё только что приходила в лёгкое возбуждение от этой игры, где есть большой риск попасться? Но если тогда она лишь не желала сталкиваться с неприятными людьми, теперь речь шла о нарушении строгого наказа. Саё всегда старалась следовать правилам поведения — ни к чему, чтобы её ругали лишний раз. Но сегодня как будто был особенный день, когда позволено больше, чем обычно…

— Ладно.

Саё улыбнулась, и это как будто разожгло веселье Джессики в миллион раз сильнее.

…Саё почти смеялась от радости. Даже если она отставала, даже если догнать Джессику было правда сложно. Она пыталась снова и снова, и на душе становилось солнечно только от того, что Саё вообще разрешила себе пробовать.

Конечно, она увлеклась. Иначе бы не вышло так, что обе свалились на пол прямо перед хозяйкой общежития…

Возвращаясь в комнату, откуда теперь нельзя будет выйти до обеда, Саё старалась не смотреть на Джессику. На девочку, с которой они только что так веселились — и из-за которой пришлось испытывать вот эту горечь быть наказанной за своё веселье.

«Нет. Это просто я не должна была соглашаться на игру с самого начала».

Саё не знала, куда себя деть, просто села на кровать, отвернувшись лицом к шкафу.

Неосторожные прикосновения к её плечу были тут совсем ни к чему.

— Больно, что ли, упала? — сказала Джессика немного смешным, но одновременно грустным и добрым голосом.

На самом деле боль от удара не имела значения, и Саё ответила — потому что игнорировать госпожу было нельзя:

— Надо было вас остановить.

— Расстроилась?

После этого Саё почувствовала, что Джессика как-то зашевелилась у неё за спиной, и осторожно повернулась, чтобы посмотреть. У той было обиженное лицо — но оно выглядело не по-серьёзному, а очень нелепо. Джессика нарочно строила гримасу и будто бы с грустью смотрела на стену напротив. Саё уставилась на неё, а когда Джессика повернулась к ней с этим глупым лицом, даже тихонько усмехнулась. Но это не осталось незамеченным: Джессика сама гордо улыбнулась, выпрямилась и неловко погладила Саё по спине.

Не нужно было дальше думать о грустном.

И вот-вот позовут на обед.

Потом всё пошло и правда не так уж плохо. Джессика старалась вести себя смирно за обедом, но, когда они с Саё вернулись в комнату, стала весело болтать о разных вещах, время от время о чём-то спрашивая. Саё чувствовала, что её пытаются растормошить, и, хотя сначала отвечала довольно робко, постаралась говорить как можно увереннее. Потом они осмелились попросить дать какие-нибудь настольные игры — это уже Саё подсказала, когда её собеседница заскучала, а исполняла в основном Джессика. И пусть иногда казалось, что ей уже надоело столько времени сидеть на одном месте и хотелось устроить что-то более шумное, она, похоже, пыталась терпеливо продолжать игру. Саё даже подумала, что Джессика могла делать всё это ради неё — чтобы не втянуть во что-то неприятное снова…

До самого вечера у них так и не появилась возможность вернуться на Роккендзиму. Даже почти до ночи. И Джессика совершенно искренне расстроилась, когда Саё напомнила, что скоро время отбоя. Но, желая спокойной ночи, она махала ручкой с по-настоящему улыбчивым лицом.

— Спокойной ночи, госпожа, — сказала Саё с расслабленной улыбкой. Когда она легла в кровать, то постаралась не думать о связанных с Джессикой хороших вещах, которые сегодня произошли. Потому что, сколько бы дней для этого ни понадобилось, однажды время, когда они могут беззаботно веселиться друг с другом, закончится. Дни пойдут как обычно. И ничего не изменится.


End file.
